


Normal

by disdainfullady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted something somewhat dark last time, so... this goes in a different direction.  Logan/Veronica.  Will they ever be normal:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

“Do you think this will ever get more normal?”

Was that ever a dumb question.

Relationships with one’s sworn enemy were generally abnormal by definition.

She should have realized how messed up things were when she thought he was capable of her rape. It should have been a big flashing neon sign telling her she shouldn’t be involved with him. Cause, sure, every couple had their ups and downs, but not like that. At least she hoped not.

She hadn’t trusted Logan for a long time, and learning the reasons for his behavior didn’t do anything to excuse him. She hadn’t forgiven him; she’d just hoped that she would be able to forget. It hadn’t worked.

It hadn’t worked, and now she’d smacked him back as hard as he had ever hit her. She’d let him believe she thought he was capable of killing Lilly. Hell, she had thought he was capable of it, which, what that said about her she didn’t even want to know. And just like she had never been able to forgive him for abandoning her, he would never be able to forgive her for turning him in, for treating him like just another suspect when they were supposed to be different. Not to mention that she was the one who put his dad away.

She wondered if Hallmark made a “Forgive me for sending your dad to jail” card. She could get it to go with a box of “Sorry I thought you were a murderer” Godivas.

She was sorry, much good it did her.

She’d finally forgiven Logan - one good thing about near death experiences, you know if you could get over the whole near death part, they made forgiveness easy – and now had to live with the fact that what had allowed her to forgive him was the same thing that ensured he would never forgive her. Strange, she usually found irony funnier.

She hadn’t talked to him since that day on the beach. What was she going to say, “You’re looking really good considering that you were unconscious by the time the cops showed up to pull Weevil off you” or “well, at least your dad’s E! True Hollywood Story will be awesome”?

Every now and then she’d see his car parked outside a restaurant or at the mall or she’d catch a glimpse of his lanky profile in the distance when walking Backup and every time she’d practically run in the opposite direction. Cowardly, yes, but the last thing she wanted was to see that betrayed look on his face again. Or worse, the closed off smirk he’d worn when he was hating her. She’d rather do that damn Oprah interview.

She knows he and Duncan are still friends despite what must have been a hell of an awkward time. Then again, being guys, their makeup session probably went something like “Hey man, I…” “Yeah, I know.” There were times she hated boys.

But Duncan never mentions Logan, and she can’t exactly ask. She’s forced to glean her information on him from the tabloids, and she sincerely doubts that he and Katie Holmes are having an affair. There was no way Katie would screw up the whole Tom Cruise thing before Batman Begins came out.

Wallace has been telling her to talk to Logan for a month now. She told him that for a guy who once claimed to have no interest in girly-girl drama he was being awfully pushy, but all he said was that she needed to talk to him, or to stop obsessing about it. She was getting a little annoyed with the fact that he was right all the time.

She’d tried to stop obsessing. It didn’t work. But she couldn’t face Logan. Couldn’t face how much she had hurt him.

So when he appeared in front of her the next time she was at the beach, she turned to run as usual.

“You know, they’ve disproven that whole theory that criminality is genetic. You don’t have to keep avoiding me.”

For a second, that floors her.

“I thought it’d just be easier.”

“To pretend I don’t exist? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, it’s worked for you before.”

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you, that I hurt you as badly as I did. I’m sorry that I’m the reason you’re on the cover of every tabloid.”

“I don’t know, you’ve got a decent corner on the market yourself. There was a nice bit about how you used me to make sure your theory on my dad was right in The Star. Lousy pictures though.”

She’s shaking now as she recoils from the harshness of his tone. She can barely get the words out, but she manages to whisper, “I’m sorry I ever thought we could be normal.”

She fled, and he didn’t follow.

She spent the next two days sobbing into her pillow listening to Sarah Mclachlan to really ground herself in her pain. Meg, after listening to two hours of her self-loathing insisted on coming over to do a girl’s night videofest, despite her protestations.

The doorbell rang and she shuffled over in Snoopy slippers, not sure if she could handle Meg’s sympathetic cheerfulness right now and wondering whether Meg went the sappy love story or man hating route in her movie selections.

It was Logan, operating on that secret universal rule that the guy you like will see you when you look your absolute worst. And of course, he looked great, she thought as she mentally prepared herself for another round of accusations, from his windswept hair, to his nice green shirt to the… stuffed tiger he was holding in his hands. Okay that she wasn’t expecting.

“Logan, what –“

“The ring toss didn’t have any bears.”


End file.
